This invention relates generally to production of pure silicon from silica, and more particularly concerns a retort process wherein silica is reacted with a hydrocarbon to produce high grade molten silicon which is then further purified.
There is a continuing and increasing need for supplies of silicon of high purity, as for example is usable to produce high quality semiconductors. Known prior process are excessively and undesirably expensive and complex, typically consuming excessive amounts of energy. Accordingly, a need exists for an energy conserving process to produce highly purified silicon, with minimum complexity.